pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (Direct-to-Video Movie)
Based on Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2: The Video Game with the same characters in the film. Characters: *Avengers: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Robert Downey, Jr.) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) **Thor (Chris Hemsworth) **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Brie Larson) **Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Paul Rudd) **Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (Evangeline Lily) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Paget Brewster) *Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Penelope Cruz) *Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Naomi Scott) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman) *Guardians of the Galaxy: **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) **Gamora (Zoe Saldana) **Drax the Destroyer (Dave Bautista) **Groot (Vin Diesel) **Rocket Raccoon (Bradley Cooper) *Defenders: **Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Charlie Cox) **Luke Cage (Mike Colter) **Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Finn Jones) *Inhumans: **Black-Bolt (Anson Mount) **Medusa (Serinda Swan) **Crystal (Isabelle Cornish) **Triton (Mike Moh) **Lockjaw *Worldbreakers: **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Mark Ruffalo/Lou Ferrigno) **Red Hulk (John DeLancie) **Maestro (Jesse Ventura) **Greenskyn Smashtroll (Onni Tommila) *Spider-Verse: **Spider-Gwen (Emma Stone) **Spider-Man Noir (Tom Cruise) **Spider-Man 2099 (Jeremy Shada) *Captain Avalon (Chris Evans) *Captain America (Old West) (Chris Evans) *Kid Colt and Arizona Annie (Jesse McCartney and Ariel Winter) *Winter Guard: **Red Guardian (Adam Baldwin) **Darkstar (January Jones) - blonde female **Crimson Dynamo (Mads Mikkelsen) **Ursa Major (Ike Amadi) *Sir Percy (Aiden Turner) *Stingray (Elyes Gabel) *Horus (Oded Fehr) *N'Kantu the Living Mummy (Mehemet Kurtulis) Villains: *Kang the Conqueror (Jason Momoa) - the main antagonist *Presence (Cillian Murphy) *Attuma (Daniel Wu) *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) *Hernan Schultz/Shocker (Bookem Woodbrine) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Michael Keaton) *Mysterio (Thomas Gibson) *Kraven the Hunter (Luke Evans) *Green Goblin 2099 (Santino Fontana) *Enchantress (Charlize Theron) *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight (Jason Isaacs) *Klaw (Andy Serkis) *M'Baku (Winston Duke) *HYDRA: **Arnim Zola (Toby Jones) **Baron Zemo (Daniel Bruhl) *MODOK (Andy Serkis) *Circus of Crime: **Captain Corbett (Khary Payton) **Living Totem (Andre Braugher) *Baron Mordo (Chiwetel Ejiofer) *Dormammu (Tony Todd) *Loki Laufeyson (Tom Hiddleston) *Surtur (Clancy Brown) *Kingpin (Vincent D'Onofrio) *Elektra (Elodie Yung) *Hammerhead (Danny Trejo) *Steel Serpent (Sacha Dawan) *Electro 2099 (Jesse Eisenberg) *Kree: **Supreme Intelligence (Stephen Fry) **Ronan the Accuser (Lee Pace) *Maximus (Iwan Rheon) *Red King (Matt Bomer) *Torg (Omar Sy) *Ego the Living Planet (Kurt Russell) *Michael Korvac (Yannick Bisson) Supporting Characters: *Nova Prime (Glenn Close) *Ravonna (Danielle Panabaker) *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Cosmo the Space Dog *Heimdall (Idris Elba) *Wong (Benedict Wong) Plot The Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot) defend Xandar from Kang the Conqueror and Ravonna after receiving a distress signal from Nova Prime. After Kang uses his time crystal to bring Eson the Searcher from the end of time following Xandar's evacuation, the Guardians defeat him and Kang fires strange projectiles at the city just as they escape. In Manhattan, the Avengers are holding a victory party that is attended by Captain America, Captain Marvel, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, Giant-Man, Iron Man, She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, Wasp, and White Tiger while Hulk is away. The party is interrupted when they split into 3 groups to deal with three different threats: At a Siberian research facility, Captain America, She-Hulk, and Thor face off against Presence. They are able to defeat him just as the Winter Guard (Red Guardian, Darkstar, Crimson Dynamo, and Ursa Major) arrive. In the Pacific Ocean, Iron Man and Captain Marvel find an underwater base run by Attuma, who is being backed by Roxxon Energy Corporation, and are able to shut it down, though Iron Man is injured while taking a ramming from Attuma meant for Captain Marvel. At the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and White Tiger fight escaped inmates from the Raft as well as Shocker, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Doctor Octopus. As the Statue of Liberty is still being repaired, the Guardians of the Galaxy show up and warn Nick Fury of Kang, despite the latter having originally called them to help with the threat posed by Galactus in the first game. Just then, Kang transports Manhattan to a strange place called Chronopolis, Kang's "World of Worlds." Spider-Man meets Spider-Gwen, and the two defeat Vulture and drive off Green Goblin 2099. The Avengers investigate various portals showing up randomly and split in two teams: Captain America, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, and Doctor Strange head to medieval England and help Captain Avalon defeat Black Knight Nathan Garrett and Enchantress and free Sir Percy. Spider-Man, She-Hulk, and Ms. Marvel go to Wakanda to stop Klaw. They receive help from Black Panther into fighting Man-Ape, but Klaw gets away with Hydra Four's Bowman and Tactical Force. Both teams end up in the Hydra Empire and make their way towards an airship run by Arnim Zola. While Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord defeat Klaw, Bowman, and Tactical Force, they also defeat Baron Zemo following an air battle. Thor, Captain Marvel, and She-Hulk are tricked into attacking Man-Thing in his swamp as Kang uses this advantage to blow up the Nexus of All Realities, allowing him to perfectly merge the stolen locations into his own super city. The Avengers and Guardians receive a signal from beyond Chronopolis. To boost it to perfection, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot are dispatched to meet up with Star-Lord and Drax in the Old West to find a negative ion emitter. When MODOK attacks, they receive help from the local Captain America into fighting him. After the fight, the Wild West version of the Circus of Crime abducts Rocket and Groot causing Star-Lord to join Kid Colt and Arizona Annie in catching up to them. After defeating Captain Corbett, Star-Lord and Kid Colt fight MODOK again, which ends with Star-Lord claiming the negative ion emitter from MODOK's chair and freeing Rocket and Groot. With use of the negative ion emitter, the heroes learn that the person contacting them is Cosmo the Spacedog from Knowhere, having received a distress call from someone he refers to as the "pretty lady". They then split in two teams to get Heimdall so they can locate the shards of the Nexus of All Realities and the Book of the Vishanti so Doctor Strange can unify its energy: Doctor Strange heads to the Sanctum Sanctorum with Spider-Man and She-Hulk to get the Book of the Vishanti, only find Baron Mordo trying to steal it so that he can have Kang bend to the knee of Dormammu and have Chronopolis be absorbed by the Dark Dimension. The heroes defeat Baron Mordo and claim the Book, while Wong stays behind to further defend the Sanctum. Thor, Captain America, and Captain Marvel head to a post-apocalyptic version of Asgard to find Heimdall. When they arrive, they find that Loki, who survived the events of the previous game thanks to Kang, has impersonated Odin after sending him on a fool's errand while establishing an alliance with Kang. They are then confronted by Surtur, who they defeat with the aid of Loki and an alternate version of Jane Foster with Thor's powers, though Loki runs off in the aftermath. Heimdall reveals the location of five Nexus shards, and three separate teams (one consisting of Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk, a second consisting of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and a third consisting of Captain America, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, and Thor) are sent to recover them: Spider-Man's team heads to K'un-Lun to find a Nexus shard, but cannot enter because a mysterious voice states that they needed to have the power of the Iron Fist with them. They head to Marvel Noir, where they overthrow the Kingpin and defeat both Hammerhead and Elektra Noir with the help of the Defenders (Iron Fist, Daredevil, and Luke Cage) and Spider-Man Noir. She-Hulk remains with Daredevil, Luke, and Spider-Man Noir to clean up, though they will eventually join the fight against Kang, while Iron Fist goes with Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel back to K'un-Lun. Once inside, see that the shard is embedded in the heart of the dragon Shou-Lao, and they are confronted by Steel Serpent, who wants the power of the Iron Fist for himself. They defeat him, and Iron Fist removes the shard and gives it to the team before returning to help Daredevil and Luke. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel head to "Nueva York" and go inside Alchemax after defeating Electro 2099. Aided by Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Gwen, and She-Hulk, they fight scientists who have become possessed by the Symbiotes. They see Green Goblin 2099 use the shard to fuse Venom and Carnage into a new creature dubbed "Carnom" by Spider-Man. They defeat Carnom and claim the shard, and Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Gwen stay behind to deal with Carnom, turns on chases after Green Goblin 2099 in retaliation for its abuse, though they promise to help out against Kang once they are done. The Guardians journey to the Kree city Hala and recover a Nexus shard after defeating Ronan the Accuser, who planned on using it to lead the Kree against Kang for displacing them, but are confronted by an unknown foe. Meanwhile, in the Inhuman city of Attilan, Black Bolt, Medusa, and Crystal learn from Triton and Lockjaw that Maximus the Mad has sold out his family to the Kree and assumed the Inhuman throne. Black Bolt and Medusa defeat Sentry-459 before meeting up with the others. Maximus states he is allying with the Kree in order to crush Kang as payback for dragging Attilan into Chronopolis. Maximus is eventually dethroned and order is restored to the Inhuman city. Black Bolt and Medusa head to Hala to confront Ronan, but find Ronan defeated and the Guardians of the Galaxy mind-controlled by the Supreme Intelligence. They break Star-Lord, Rocket, and Groot from their mind-control and defeat the Supreme Intelligence, thus freeing Gamora and Drax. The royal Inhumans accept the Guardians' offer of helping the Avengers defeat Kang. Captain America's team goes to the underwater city of Lemuria, but Attuma ambushes them and sends them to Sakaar, where they are forced to battle the World Breakers (consisting of Hulk, Red Hulk, Maestro, and Greenskyn Smashtroll) and the Red King, the latter of whom seeks to win favor. Hulk is freed from the Red King's control and the Red King himself is defeated. Captain America's team heads back to Lumeria with Hulk and defeat Attuma and Torg with the help of Stingray and claim the Nexus shard. As Stingray brings the shard back to Wasp, the others head to Ancient Egypt and meet a Pharaoh who tells them they must complete three tests to claim the shard. They complete the first two, but are tricked into being locked in a pyramid with Horus. They make their way through various traps, during which Horus accepts the offer of helping them vanquish Kang, and eventually make it to the mummy's chamber. The Pharaoh, now revealed to be Loki, removes the shard from the coffin and the Living Mummy comes to life, attacking the Avengers. They defeat him before going for Loki. As the heroes claim the Nexus shard, Horus forces Loki to set right all that he wronged in Egypt. Returning to Avengers Mansion with all the Nexus shards, Doctor Strange prepares to unite the shards so they can bring Knowhere to Chronopolis and use the repurposed Celestial head to deliver an EMP powerful enough to take down Kang's defenses. Ravonna secretly turns on Kang when she sees the Avengers are good people and warns Wasp that Kang knows what they are going to do, but is too late as Rocket has activated the portal device built by Tony Stark and Giant-Man. Ego the Living Planet nearly comes through, but the Avengers and company work to correct this error while fighting Kang's soldiers. After Ego disappears, vowing to Kang that he will remember this impertinence, Doctor Strange brings Knowhere in just in time. Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord all go up and help Cosmo set off the EMP, which successfully takes down Kang's shield yet the Nova Corps are knocked out of the sky by Kang's sword-shaped warship Damocles. Iron Man's team break into the warship and try to fight Kang, but find he projected himself via hologram on the ship and causes it to plummet toward the ground. Although Kang sends Korvac to destroy them, but they defeat him and escape the ship before it -crash-lands just outside of Nueva York. Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange infiltrate Kang's citadel, but are discovered when Star-Lord decides to tag along and causes a ruckus. The four make it to Kang and battle him, but he uses one of his machines to project a giant and solid holographic version of himself and uses his crystal to restore Damocles, holding it like an actual sword. Kang challenges Captain America to battle him one-on-one, and Cap finds and uses an identical machine to battle and defeat Kang. Refusing to believe this is the end for him, Kang prepares to use his crystal to cause the heroes' victory to never happen, only to find that Ravonna had taken the crystal when he wasn't looking. She sides with the Avengers, revealing herself to have been the "pretty lady" who contacted Cosmo in the first place, and turns Kang into an infant so that he would have a second chance. The heroes celebrate with a party, with Ravonna intending to send all the locations to their original places in time and space once the remaining villainous forces are taken care of. In a mid-credits scene, infant Kang is playing with a flying toy sword and says "Kang" among infant-babble. In a post-credits scene, Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Stark are walking on Liberty Island when Ravonna (now calling herself Terminatrix) and the Supreme Intelligence, accompanied by Cosmo, Man-Thing, and an elderly Kang, arrive and inform them about a chronal fracture incident that they need help with. Trivia *Differences from the game: **They are more similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe rather than the game. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Live-Action